


Episode 7: They Who Hunt Hunters Hunting Elves

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Multiverse Series [7]
Category: Code Geass, Strike Witches, Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Elves, F/F, F/M, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: Lelouch and the team are given a new assignment, that is Lelouch found something for the team to do, and set off the a fantasy world to stop a slave trader from ruining the lives of any more elves. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman contacts Lelouch about a pressing matter...
Relationships: Lynette Bishop/Miyafuji Yoshika, Van Flyheight/Fiona
Series: Multiverse Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881016
Kudos: 1





	Episode 7: They Who Hunt Hunters Hunting Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the episodic nature of the series, please refer to the previous chapters.

Van and Yoshika sat in the office, waiting for Lelouch to show up and tell them about the next job he had acquired. Apparently, he had gotten hold of a lucrative contract which he was just dying to share with the two. Although it must not have been _that_ important seeing as he was taking his sweet time showing up. So, Van and Yoshika sat in the office alone, Yoshika looking through some medical documents while Van smoked a cigar.

"You sure this doesn't bother you?" Van asked, blowing out a puff of smoke in a circle.

"No. Just don't blow it in my direction and clean up your ashes." Yoshika replied, when Lelouch suddenly appeared right in front of the two and ended a very dull conversation. He took a whiff of the smoke and gagged a little.

"Glad you two could come." He said, coughing. "You're wondering why I brought you here today, so I'll just cut to the point." Lelouch slammed down a drawn picture of a rather fat man with a handlebar mustache and matching goatee that adorned a pudgy face. "This is Osman, a merchant from the land of Ovkilck." Van and Yoshika were impressed he said that name, including the click at the end. "He's a slaver. Made his fortune from human trafficking. These days he's trafficking elves."

"Elves?" Yoshika asked.

"Yeah, elves. You know. Live in the forests. Pointy ears. Likes the color green." Van answered her.

"Yes. Elves are a sub-species of humans, or an entirely different species depending on the world. They usually co-evolve with humans, but live much longer and seem to always have an affinity for nature and magic. Now in the land of Ovkilck, elves and humans used to be at war but one hundred years ago, on their world at least, a peace deal with struck. The elves don't have that large of a population, and Osman has been making it worse. His slaving activities routinely kill off elven men, the rape of elven women produces more half-elves… it's basically a mess." Lelouch explained.

"So, if the humans and elves have a peace deal, why isn't anyone stopping him?" Van asked.

"The humans have this hands-off policy, and Osman is rich enough to grease any hands. The elves, meanwhile, don't want to be considered 'bad guys' and so are forced to look the other way as long as it's not one of their main cities being attacked." Lelouch replied.

"But even if we kill Osman." Van cut right to the point. "Will it actually change anything? Slavery is apparently common in this world, I'm guessing, so won't some other merchant and or bastard come along and do the same thing? Hell, we went to a world where owning slaves was A-OK."

"You just won't drop that." Lelouch sighed and shook his head. "In this case, everyone can agree that slavery is bad but both sides are stubborn. Not helping matters if the elven princess Alferia went missing not too long ago, and she was the one that apparently helped the peace deal. So tensions are at a breaking point. Which is why we need to make it clear we're humans going after a human. That should buy us some time for me to get things working behind the scenes."

"I'm glad you're focusing on the bigger picture." Van said.

"So, our contract is to kill a man." Yoshika spoke up. "I don't like it."

"He's kinda scum of the earth." Lelouch replied, to which Van nodded.

"You don't think we could talk it out? We've done plenty of jobs so far where we just talked things out." Yoshika added.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Van replied. "Trafficking lives, the immense profits you make off of others suffering." He looked at the picture of Osman and he frowned. "This isn't the person we can reason with."

"Exactly. I'll have to manage the politic part but killing Osman should hopefully bring some positivity back to the world." Lelouch said. "Now, Van, this is where you'll come in. My surveillance says Osman found a small, hidden elf village and is planning a raid. He has around fifty mercenaries with him. Thankfully lacking guns, which we have plenty of."

"Location?" Van asked. "The village?"

"Forest." Lelouch replied.

"Perfect." Van smiled, as a plan began to formulate in his head. "It's going to be messy, but you're going to like it." Yoshika still felt uncomfortable but decided to hear Van out. After all, he was the one with a good head on his shoulders.

* * *

Osman had gathered his forces at the edge of the ancient forest. These men, fifty-seven in total, were an excellent mercenary company. The best that money could buy.

"Now, good fellows." Osman said as he rode in front of the horde, his rolls of fat bouncing every time the horse moved. "We have here an untouched elven village. They think that the peace treaty protects them." The horde began to laugh. "Remember, good fellows, that I want these elves untouched. You do a good job, and not only will your pay be generous, but I'll offer you a very generous discount at the brothel!" The horde cheered and pumped their fists in the air. "Hoh hoh, onward men!" He shouted as the men made their way into the forest. To their credit as a mercenary company, they worked efficiently. They began to spread out, forming three-man teams and pacing themselves twenty-five yards apart while the commander stayed close to Osman.

"No slacking, lads! Keep yourselves apart! Don't let any elf escape!" He shouted out. The intelligence report on the village said it was small, no more than maybe twenty or so elves living there. Without any defenses, or Elven Guard, it would be easy picking. The only thing Osman ever worried about were the Elven Guard, but they mostly stayed in the cities. Small communities like these, his source of slaves, tended to have militas at worst and no defense at best. He and the commander were hoping for a good day.

"What do you think?" Osman asked the commander with a smirk, his horse trotting alongside the commander and attempting to hold itself under Osman's immense weight. "Good hunt today?"

"I'd reckon, m'leige." The other said, spitting on the ground. "Tis but some elves. They won't put up a fight."

"I'd hope not. Wouldn't want the merchandise ruined!" Osman exclaimed as one of the men shouted.

"Elven village ahead!" The cry went out. The small village, if it could even be called that, was composed of five massive trees each housing several elven homes inside. Elves were, after all, a nature loving people.

"Building homes in trees, how quant." Osman snarled as the men went to work.

"Go around the back!" One of them ordered, pointing to a tree home already being sieged.

"Don't let a single one get away!" Another of the mercenaries shouted. Inside one of the homes was an elven family consisting of Elui, who lived her entire life in the village, and her husband Ahren. The two had a young daughter, Shaua, who they were holding on to tightly as they were curled up in the corner of their home. They could hear someone banging at their door, ordering for them to open. But they weren't cowering from what was outside, but what was _inside_.

"Fucking elves, open up!" The mercenary screamed, slamming his fist on the door. "If you don't open up, I'll break down the door!" The man paused for a moment and drew his sword. "Fuck it, I'll chop down the door myself." He snarled before the door creaked open. Wasting no time, the man rushed inside, his sword drawn, and his eyes immediately looked up the elves. "Oh! A mother and her daughter! How lucky!" He grinned, but he saw that the elves weren't reacting to him. Not even the male elf was getting up to defend his family. While he thought this was weird, he saw that they weren't looking at him but someone else in the room. That's when the mercenary felt something cold and metallic pressed against his head.

Outside, his two comrades were wondering why he stopped in the doorway suddenly.

"Mother and daughter? Are they any good?" One of them asked, before a loud bang resonated through the village and the man in the door jerked to the side as his head vanished into a shower of gore, what was left of it in the helmet that clattered to the floor with the body. The bang had caused the mercenaries to stop. Even the ones that were dragging out screaming elven women stopped.

"Why are your men stopping?" Osman demanded. "It was just a bit of lighting? Are you so scared of the weather?"

"M'leige. It's bright. Not a single cloud in the sky. That's not ord..." The commander attempted to explain, but was unable to as before Osman's eyes his head turned into a fine mist of blood and bone with a second mysterious bang. Osman looked on in horror as the gore of his fallen commander clung to him; his own horse neighed and reared itself up, knocking the merchant right off as another bang occurred. He toppled onto the ground as a forthbang occurred, and then another, and then another. With each bang, one more mercenary fell dead.

"T-They're everywhere! It's the guard!" One of the mercenaries screamed before his lower jaw went missing. That was enough to send the mercenaries scattering back into the forest, and into a trap. Osman, still in a stupor, watched on and heard the worst sound of his life. A " _dat-dat-dat-da_ t" mixed in with the screams of the mercenaries as they dropped dead, blood showering the trees, limbs flying. Whoever these unknown assailants were, they had just taken down an entire mercenary company in only a few minutes. The best one money could buy, now dead. Osman got to his feet and fumbled for his dagger.

"I-I don't know where you are but come out and fight me, you cowards!" He yelled, flailing the dagger around. His demands were met, as two men dressed in black and grey appeared from the elven houses. They wore face concealing helmets and carried M14 rifles with scopes in their hands. From the woods came another, lugging a M60 machine gun over her shoulders.

"Your wish is our command." One of them spoke, taking off his helmet. It was Van. Lelouch was next to him, and Yoshika was the one with the machine gun.

"W-Who are you? Rival merchants? You're not elves?" Osman asked, trembling. These three, one of them even a woman, was able to beat an elite mercenary unit. What sort of sorcery or technology did they have? As Osman pondered this, Van walked over to him and smacked him in the face with the butt of his gun. Osman collapsed to the ground, dropping his knife and spitting blood onto the forest floor. "W-What do you want?"

"Why you, of course." Van smiled. A grimacing, threatening smile.

"M-Money? I have plenty of money." He pulled off his coin sack and threw it to Van. Van picked it up and smiled, but he wasn't satisfied.

"Oh, I want _much_ more. Come on out! You're safe!" Van called out, and the elves did so including Elui and her family. The sight of so many dead bodies, their blood still thick in the air, it made poor Shaua nearly sick. "Look!" Van grabbed Osman by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up and tossing him to the ground once more. "Here's the man who was going to enslave you. To steal your women, kill your men, just so he could make some money. And here now are humans who protected you!" Van pointed to himself and Yoshika, and then Lelouch. He did wonder if the elves even spoke English, but it was a bit too late as he was going on with this speech regardless."Human and elves can co-exist, and we're going to fix the wrongs this man has done to you!" Van pumped his rifle in the air, the enthusiasm in his voice worming its way into the elves, who began to cheer. "The time of slavery and mistreatment, for both elves and humans, is over!" The elves roared in excitement.

"Um, Van." Lelouch whispered. "I haven't done that yet."

"Use your powers, make the kings end slavery, and pass fair laws." Van whispered back.

"I mean I guess I _can_." Lelouch whispered. It was then that Shaua ran to Van and handed him an apple.

"H-Here… you saved us… this is for you." She spoke broken English which was heavily accented. Van smiled and leaned down to pat her on the head.

"You were a brave girl. Your parents must be proud of you." He said, taking the apple and biting into it. The apple was one of the worst he had ever eaten, but he forced himself to swallow the piece while smiling. Shaua ran back to her parents, a smile across her face.

"A-All this. Just for stupid elves?" Osman said, Van stomping on his back and shoving the apple in his mouth. Just like a pig ready for a roast, the three thought.

"We haven't forgotten about you. After we're done cleaning here, you're next." Van smiled, to which Osman replied with muffled swears. By cleaning he meant dragging all the bodies away and burning them, after taking anything of value. Osman was shocked by this; these men should have been given a proper burial and not burned. And looting the bodies? Did these barbarians have no shame? As the trio went about their work, Osman was pulled around by Van. Stripped to just his undergarments, he was forced into the same slave shackles and collar he planned to put on the elves.

"Gotta admit, Van." Lelouch said, helping Yoshika toss another body into the fire. "Didn't think the plan of just waiting for them to show up would work."

"Well, you see." Van began to explain, hauling a headless corpse. "I first thought of an ambush where we wait for them to pass and then attack them from the rear. Then maybe a flanking maneuver." He huffed, throwing the body into the fire. "I realized that, given the enemy we're fighting, why not let them come to us. We force them into a route and Yoshika can finish them off. Nice handling of that machine gun." Van complimented Yoshika.

"Thanks. Used them a lot during the war. Not this model in particular, but a machine gun is a machine gun." She replied with a shrug. Her younger-self would have been horrified by the slaughter she had just wrought, but the war against the Neuroi and the political fallout from said war had made her more pragmatic. Some might even say bitter. Van and Lelouch didn't help this matter very much either, roping her into dangerous missions.

"So. What's our next plan?" Van changed the subject, targeting Lelouch with that question.

"So, Osman runs a slave market and brothel, very successful ones I might add." Lelouch pointed his pistol at Osman. "He's going to tell us where it is, and we're going to burn it all to the ground, free all the slaves, take all the money, and kill _anyone_ in our way." Lelouch patted Osman's forehead with the barrel of his pistol. "Now, will you tell me where it is?"

"I will not!" Osman protested. Lelouch cocked the hammer of his pistol.

"Wrong answer. The answer is, you'll tell us where it is, or we kill you. If you tell us, we let you go." Lelouch smiled. Osman gulped and nodded.

"I-I'll show you." Osman sighed and lowered his head, Lelouch patting him on the shoulder. Better to rebuild than be dead, Osman thought.

"Good man!" Lelouch grinned.

"Um, about the killing everyone." Van began. "Think that's pushing it?" Sure they just killed _fifty-seven_ people, but those people had weapons and would have tried to kill them. Justified homicide and all.

"Van, it's a slave market and brothel. Everyone there is terrible. Isn't that right?" He turned his attention to Osman.

"People from all walks of life come to my market!" Osman protested. "I serve all customers!"

"See what I mean. Someone of good nature isn't going to walk into a slave market or brothel." Lelouch said, turning back to Van.

"That still doesn't mean we should kill them." Van replied, but he knew he wasn't going to win the argument. "Fine, if you want to go murder people do it." Van complained.

"I don't murder _good_ people." Lelouch said. Van just stared at him blankly. "Most of the time. There, happy?"

"Yes." Van nodded. Yoshika, meanwhile, didn't get what the two were talking about. Van never shared with her the incident with Lelouch not too long ago. Instead, she placed her machine gun on the ground and stretched.

"Girl! Girl!" Osman called for her while Lelouch and Van were talking about whatever they were talking about.

"Hmmm?"

"Release me! If you release me, I'll reward you handsomely!" He said. "You can have whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Yoshika rubbed her chin. "How about my father accepting that I'm a lesbian?"

"Eh?" Osman asked with a blank expression.

"Exactly. Shut up." She went back to her gun. "Shouldn't we be going by now? Osman tried to tempt me into helping him just now." She said. Van and Lelouch turned to her, and then Osman. Frowning.

"I-It was a joke!" Osman tried to explain, before getting a swift punch in the stomach by Van.

"I'd kill you, but we need to know where your slave market is." He said.

"What was that about killing people?" Lelouch asked.

"Yoshika's right, we need to start heading out." Van said, dodging the question Lelouch asked. With the bodies burned and the elven village safe, the three followed Osman back to his base of operation. Thankfully, it wasn't that far away. Only a few hours march due east. A small, walled town inhabited by all walks of life. By that, seemingly everyone that was terrible. But maybe Van was jumping to conclusions? He sure hoped so. As they walked into town, Osman hanging his head in shame, he noticed that not only were all the children and women absent, but no one seemed to care that three heavily armed mercenaries had strolled into town with a slaver in tow. It was when they arrived at the market itself when both Yoshika and Van's opinions changed. Dozens of elven women, of all ages, stripped naked and being offered for sale. The "cheap" ones were sold, the more prized ones were forced to work in the brothel if a highest bidder couldn't be found. There were some men even bidding on who would rape the elves first. Van clinched his fist tightly, trying to calm his mind. Not everyone here could be completely awful, right?

"Five gold for the woman, three for her kid!" A merchant was shouting. Van left the three and approached this merchant, who grinned broadly as he showed off his "wares". A lovely elf and her, what Van would assume teenage, daughter. Both fully exposed and hanging their heads in shame. "Got an eye for them? They're fresh, never touched! You'll not find a better deal!"

"What about the father?" He asked.

"Eh? He's right here of course!" The merchant grinned, unaware of how much danger he was in. He reached down and pulled out a severed head from behind the counter. The two elven women cringed and began to shake, the younger one even began to cry. "Cut his head off meself. Tell you what. Seven gold and the two are yours, I'll even throw in the head!" The merchant laughed. Van looked at him, and turned his attention to the elves and saw the sadness and despair in their eyes. He looked back at the merchant, with a massive grin on his face thinking he had just made a sale, and in a swift movement Van raised the rifle up to the other's head and pulled the trigger. The market came to a halt while the headless merchant slumped over the counter.

"You know." Van said, wiping some blood off his face and turning to Lelouch and Yoshika. "You were right. Kill them. Kill _everyone_." With that Van swung around with his rifle and shot another merchant dead. Lelouch and Yoshika, without even thinking, began to do the same. The marketplace became a killing field, the merchants and customers trying to flee but to no avail. The 7.62 rounds being fired could, and did, drop men flawlessly. The three were in a state of blood lust and with a seemingly exhaustible supply of ammunition on hand, any single person that wasn't Osman or an elf were ripe for the hunt. Van had made his way into Osman's brothel, finding the front-end clerk hiding behind the counter and shooting him dead in a chilling act of cruelty. He then made his way into every room, systematically killing any patron he found. While he was doing that, Lelouch was at work burning the market, and to that end the town, to the ground with Yoshika sweeping up any pockets of survivors. Osman was left alone, surrounded by dead bodies, watching as all his life's work burned around him.

It wasn't complete madness, however, as the elven women were freed. Lelouch, Van, and Yoshika ensured that every single one of them were unharmed. They gathered in a far corner of the town, watching the fires consuming the buildings and listening to the screams and gunshots. Soon, those sounds stopped and all that remained was the crackling of fire. Then the three appeared, walking to the women. They were caked in blood, and they had crazed expressions on their faces. The elves screamed and cried, the mother and child that Van had saved early holding one another tightly as if this was it. It made the three come back to their senses and realized what they just had done. All around them were bodies, buildings were burning; all this chaos and death they created themselves.

"Shit… " Van mumbled to himself as one of the elf's approached. The mother.

"P-Please, sir. Spare my child! Do with me as you will, don't hurt her!" She dropped to her knees, trembling.

"H-Hold on!" Van said. "We're not going to hurt her. Or you. Or any of you."

"You have a misunderstanding." Lelouch said, turning to look at the destruction they had wrought. "A _very_ valid misunderstanding, I must add. We're here to help you." If that wasn't understatement of the century, nothing else was. Lelouch walked to some wreckage and throwing aside a tarp he dragged the cowering Osman out. "This is the man who's the cause of all this. Osman the merchant." Van sneered, kicking him to the ground right next to elven woman.

"H-He was the one that kidnapped us… he's the reason…" She began to mutter.

"Yes!" Lelouch explained. "This man is the cause of all your problems! He profited off your suffering. He sold your bodies to the highest bidders and forced you to sleep with men! He did all this for money!" Lelouch pulled out a golden coin from his pocket and held it up. "All this suffering, for this! Money. Lives lost and ruined, villages destroyed, became of money. We're putting a stop to this, and so can you!" Lelouch declared, grabbing Osman by the fat of his neck and pulling him up. "This is why his fate is in your hands."

"Y-You said you'd let me go!" Osman protested.

"And I am. I just never said _where_ I was letting you go to." He added, pushing Osman forward. One of the elves, one who was abused and forced to do unspeakable acts for mere change, stepped forward. It was Princess Alferia and while she was in a pitiful state, her anger was easy to see. Before, she only wanted peace between humans and elves, but after years of humiliation and torment, she only wanted one thing.

"Kill. _Him_." She snarled. Just like that, the elven women who were cowering before charged Osman. He tried to flee, but the mother elf grabbed him by the leg to trip him, allowing the angry mob to swarm the fat merchant. They kicked him, beat him with their fists, started to gouge his eyes out. They suffered because of him, lost loved ones because of him, and now it was time for revenge.

"OH GODS! KILL ME! KILL ME!" Osman screamed to Lelouch, Van, and Yoshika. They just watched as the mob carried on beating him. A few of the elves grabbed nearby rubble like shards of woods and stones to pound and stab him with. Then came the sickening snap of bone and the ripping of flesh as the women began to tear Osman apart. Soon, he was nothing but a bloodied pile on the ground and the elven women were soaked in his blood. It was a fitting end for the fat merchant, to be the victim of his own greed.

"Thank you." Alferia said to the trio, dressed hastly in some rags. "You saved us." She looked over her shoulder at the women who were rejoicing at their freedom.

"No need to thank us." Lelouch was quick to speak.

"No, I must. _We_ must." The elven women had gathered around the trio. "You could have treated us like what they did, and you didn't. Why?"

"It wasn't right." Van answered. "No one should suffer like that."

"I'm afraid our people have suffered greatly." She bowed her head in shame. "I thought I could have helped by marrying a human. To be turned on…" She gripped her fist tight.

"You wouldn't have known." Van said, patting her on the shoulder. As she talked with Van and Lelouch, Yoshika went right to work seeing to any of the elves. She was a doctor, after all, and while elves might be different to humans they looked anatomically similar. She was already preparing for the worst.

"Whatever could we do to repay you. We must do something!" She begged.

"Live." Van gripped her by the shoulder and smiled. "I was told you elves live long lives. Enjoy them, work for a better future." He dragged Lelouch to him by throwing an arm around him. "My friend here already put the groundwork in place, right?" He smiled at Lelouch, a smile that Lelouch knew all too well.

"Of course!" Lelouch lied, mentally putting that on his to-do-list.

"Can we bring any of you home?" Van asked.

"Our homes are gone." Alferia replied.

"Well, this place could work." Van said, looking at the ruins around him. "Might need some tidying up. Plenty of fertilizer for crops." He referred to the dead bodies.

"Perhaps you're right." She nodded. "A place of great shame for us, rebuilt into a bright future!"

"That's the spirit!" Van pumped his fist into the air. She didn't understand what he was doing, so pumped her hand in the air as well. "We've done our part, now it's on you. But if anyone gives you any trouble, call us. We'll be there when you need us." Van gave his parting words. With the elves saved, Osman dead, and two duffel bags filled with gold coins that just so happened to be laying around, the trio went home triumphed. Arriving back on Zi, and in the office/clinic, they startled Lynette.

"Welcom… OH MY GOD YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" She pointed out the obvious. The three looked at one another, then her, and began to laugh.

"I've got a great story for you!" Yoshika smiled and placed an arm around her wife, as Van dropped the bags full of gold which landed on the ground with an audible thud.

"That went well." Van said, scratching some of the dried blood from his hair. "I mean, we killed _a lot_ of people. Almost a massacre, really."

"It was a massacre. But like I said, bad people. I know these things, Van. I used to be a bad person."

"You weren't." Van rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go over this. You just have a _massive_ martyr complex." He sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "You better clean yourself up and get to work on all those laws. Let's not make our efforts wasted."

"Right, right." Lelouch said. "Want to accompany me?"

"Enough action today." Van said, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a few gold coins. Nice, solid gold. This would last them quite a while.

"Glad it's gold. Getting paid is a hassle, which is why precious metals are just so much easier!" Lelouch said, trying to pick up one of the bags and being surprised with how much it weighed.

"Yeah. Just a problem trying to use it. Can't buy groceries with gold."

"Here, no. Some other places, yes." Lelouch said, Van taking the bag from him.

"A world where you buy milk and bread with gold, amazing." Van muttered. "I'll take these to the vault. Then I'm going home and cleaning myself off."

"Alright, see you Van." Lelouch said, the two parting ways for the time being. In the meantime, Yoshika was enjoying a bath as she went on about the adventure she just had.

"You should have seen it, Lynne. These guys, forty of them, came barreling in the woods. Van said to wait for them, and I did." She stood up and began to make motions like she was firing a gun. "I pulled the trigger and went boom boom boom! Took them all down!" She grinned at Lynette who smiled back, although it was more due to appreciating the view of Yoshika's naked body.

"Sounds… exciting." She replied as Yoshika sank back into the water.

"It was." Yoshika didn't appeared to be concerned about that fact she killed people. "It felt, _right_. Like those guys in the mansion we had to kill. I felt like I was doing something… good." She lounged back in the tub. She showered beforehand to clean off all the blood before taking a bath, as no one really wanted to bath in a pool of blood after all. Lynette sat beside her the whole time, enjoying the time she got to spend with her wife. "I don't _like_ killing people, or fighting, but I feel that I'm doing the right thing. That I'm stopping bad people." She sighed, thinking about all those poor women. "We're lucky."

"How so?" Lynette asked.

"When I first met Lelouch, I thought he was strange. He told me all about the what I could accomplish if I worked with him. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be married." She sighed before pulling up and giving Lynette a kiss on the lips. "If it weren't for the Neuroi, you and I would have never met. Bad people and bad things draw us together." Lynette nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe that's the silver lining. Good can come from bad."

"Yeah." Yoshika replied, before a smile crossed her face. "You know, you can join me?"

"I can." Lynette said with a smile, beginning to undress. Yoshika enjoyed what she saw, Lynette's lovely curves and large breasts. Lynette entered the tub so she could straddle Yoshika, who began to caress her breasts before kissing her with passion. As those two shared a moment, Van was at home sharing a moment with his beloved Fiona.

"It was the look in their eyes." He told Fiona as she rubbed his shoulders. The two were dressed in their evening wear, which for Van meant he was naked except his boxers while Fiona was wearing a pink nightgown. Matthew was sound asleep, Zeke curled up at the foot of his bed. He was going over the events of the day but wasn't as enthusiastic as Yoshika. "Then he showed me the head." Van was talking about what happened in the market. "To think, not even a few hours before I helped a family and then saw… that. A family, forever torn apart because of greed." Fiona felt he was tense again.

"It's horrible." She said, admiring his body for a moment. All the scars from the countless battles that ran across his chest, back, and arms. He was a fighter. Fiona could never control that urge in Van, although it wasn't an urge of blood lust, but one of doing the right thing. "You did a good thing, Van."

"I know. I mean, I guess. I just don't like the idea of killing people." He sighed. "I feel like I'm just repeating the circle of violence."

"And repeating yourself." She added. "Van, you know just as well as I do that, you're not a violent person. You only fight when you know fighting is the only option. You fight for what's right, Van, and I love that about you." He turned around so they could place their foreheads together.

"I just… want to make sure everything is going to be OK for Matthew."

"It'll be OK." Fiona said, stroking Van's face. "You're a wonderful father, Van. You're a wonderful husband. A wonderful person. That's why, even with this job, I know you're not doing it for selfish reasons." Van brought her into an embrace and kissed her cheek.

"I just worry. Am I being selfish?" He asked, to which Fiona just sighed.

"No, you're just _thick_." She bopped Van on the head. "You need to take more credit for all the good you do and strive to do, Van."

"I just… don't know." He admitted.

"It's fine to not always have the answer, Van." Fiona replied. "But, sometimes it's also best to just get some sleep." She pulled him down and rolled over to turn off the lights. "I love you, Van."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the lips and pulled her close. "You and Matthew and Zeke are the best things in my life. I never want to lose any of you."

"That's why you fight." Fiona rested her head on his chest. "Because you know how important it is to have loved ones and why you need to protect them. You willing to help others, so they don't suffer is one of your best traits, Van." She kissed him again. "But honestly, Van, try to get some sleep. It's too late to have this deep talk."

Finally, as the other two were resting, Lelouch just finished working on a lasting treaty between humans and elves. By that he just used his Geass to force the two sides to meet, sign more laws, enforce said laws, and other assorted political things. Van was a persistent bastard so Lelouch knew this wasn't going to be the last time he would visit Ovkilck. Though he was immortal, so not like it bothered him all that much. As he made his way out the throne room, he heard a voice in his head.

 _"You."_ It said.

 _"Not now, Alastor."_ Lelouch thought back.

 _"Who?"_ The voice replied.

_"You're not Alastor?"_

_"I am the Black Queen Olga Discordia. Word has reached me of what you did. Please, you must help me and my world!"_ Lelouch stopped and cupped his chin.

 _"OK."_ He thought. _"Tell me what your problem is."_


End file.
